Ladies and childrens socks having tops with a finished appearance to them have become increasingly popular in recent years. In particular, socks which may be pushed down about the ankles are considered fashionable. Socks of this type are generally referred to as "slouch" socks or sport socks. The top portion of the sock generally has a finished look such that it may be worn with shorts, gauchos, and the like.
Such socks are generally not available in sheerer hosiery. First, they are only constructed with heavy yarns resulting in a thick and bulky sock. Hosiery, such as pantyhose, knee-highs, thigh-highs, etc., formed of lighter or sheerer yarns have generally not been available or provided with a crinkle look. This is because of the tendency for the sheerer yarns to slide down the leg rather than hold their position. Once the upper portion of the sock has been pushed down to achieve the slouched effect, there is nothing to keep the ankle portion from working its way down into the shoe, causing discomfort and reducing the slouched appearance. This problem would even be exacerbated in sheerer or lighter weight socks.
Thus, there exists a need for an article of hosiery of the type described above which achieves a unique appearance and which does not allow the lower portion to slide down on the leg or ankle. There exists a need for a hosiery article having unique and visually appealing ribs in a portion thereof. Further, there exists a need for such an article which is cost effective to manufacture.